


The Kid

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's never lost a fight, but now there's a new kid on the block, and he's young and eager. He's also as cute as hell, and a nice guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sweetie! 🎁🎂🎉

Jorge pulled his hood up around his face, he didn’t want to talk, no matter what he said, the journalists would always find a way to misunderstand him.

He wished that he could be anywhere else, but he couldn’t afford to lose another manager this soon after the widely publicised split from his last one. The press were still talking about that, but his fans deserved to see him at the pre-fight press conference.

His opponent bounced into the room, and everyone in the room starting yelling for his attention at the same time.

Marc’s name rang in his ears, but Marc looked unbothered by the swathe of people vying for his attention.

The smile had to be fake. In every fight Jorge had watched, and he had watched a lot of Marc’s previous wins, he was always grinning. It had to be a way of psyching out the opposition.

Jorge had read up on him, a kid that had come out of nowhere and was winning fights in every category, defeating those with much more experience and training.

He’d even gone to see some of his fights, chatted to him afterwards, and he seemed like a nice guy.

But now Marc was in the big leagues, and Jorge wasn’t going to be beaten by some kid.

Marc sat down next to him, pouring himself a glass of water with trembling hands, but Jorge couldn’t tell if it was nerves or if he was just fidgety.

The room settled down, and all eyes were on Jorge, waiting with baited breath for their chance to talk to him.

“Jorge, you’ve never been beaten in a fight, do you think you can keep your winning streak?”

Jorge dragged his eyes over Marc, watching him wriggle in his seat, his big grin shining out just to taunt him.

“I’ve never lost a fight, and I don’t intend to start now.” Jorge leant back in his seat, a smirk on his face, hoping that it would be enough to stop Marc smiling, but he was nodding with him in agreement.

Jorge rested his hand on Marc’s shoulder, the warmth of his skin like fire against his cold fingers.

“It’s nothing personal, kid.”

Photographers all rushed to get a photo, and Jorge smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Some things he couldn’t fake.

But that seemed to be no problem for Marc, his happiness shining out through his big grin.

“Marc, do you think you can beat Jorge?”

“I’m here because I believe I can.”

Jorge resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the press lapping up every word of his opponent’s humble act.

“You’ll all have to come to the fight tonight to find out.” The promoter nodded to the security guys, and Jorge waved goodbye as he headed for the exit.

He caught a glimpse of Marc signing autographs as he left, and he wondered how the kid seemed to have so much energy.

Hopefully he’d be too exhausted to put up a fight tonight.

*

Jorge would be lying if he said that the crowd all cheering for him didn’t go to his head.

He felt like a god in the ring, but the moment was fleeting, the crowd’s cheers fading as they booed Marc.

Even with the crowd booing him, he was still smiling, happy to be here.

Jorge wondered if he would smile when he was defeated.

He got a rush from thinking about his win, but he knew that he had to put any distractions out of his mind if he wanted that.

“I want a fair fight guys.” The ref looked them both in the eyes, waiting for them to nod, and Jorge felt the adrenaline flood through his veins, the best pain killer that he’d ever come across.

Once the punches were flying he didn’t have a chance to think, his muscles working on instinct, the thousands of hours of training taking over as Marc kept him on his toes.

The fight was fun, a feeling that Jorge hadn’t felt in a while, unused to challengers that actually challenged him.

Marc seemed to be able to anticipate each move, dodging out of the way before retaliating, but Jorge had watched enough of his fights to be able to do the same, both of them dancing around each other.

Jorge tried to land a punch, but Marc weaved out of the way with a smile, and Jorge was about to retaliate when he caught something moving out the corner of his eye.

He was distracted for a split-second, but that was all it took for Marc to land a blow, knocking him sideways, and Marc smiled as he prepared to deliver a knockout blow.

Jorge saw what had distracted him, but it was too late for him to do anything, the events unfolding in slow motion.

A bottle flew into the ring, smashing Marc over the head, and even that wasn’t enough for him to go down, broken glass scattered beneath his feet as blood oozed down his temple.

Marc stumbled, leaving bloody footprints over the ring, and Jorge looked at the ref, waiting for them to call the fight, but they didn’t bat an eyelid.

“I won’t fight like this, it’s not fair.” Jorge held his hands up as though he was surrendering.

Marc slumped down as the crowd cheered loudly, and Jorge rushed over as the ref called time on the fight.

The medics were jumping into the ring as Marc lost consciousness, and Jorge realised that he’d been kneeling in the broken glass, his legs covered in cuts.

“You’re coming with us.”

Jorge didn’t have the energy to argue with the paramedic, his voice soft and reassuring, and he winced at the sound of the crowd cheering as they left the stadium.

*

Jorge sat by Marc’s hospital bed, unsure of why he was there, but he felt guilty that Marc had been injured by one of his fans.

Marc’s parents were looking at him with suspicion, and he realised that he was holding Marc’s hand, but he couldn’t wriggle free of Marc’s iron grip.

The sound of Marc and his brother laughing made Jorge jump, and Marc gave his family a look that had them scurrying out of the room, Alex winking at him as he left.

Marc suddenly looked so young, and Jorge wondered if he should leave too.

“Why are you here?”

Jorge had been asking himself the same question and he wasn’t sure what to tell Marc.

“I… just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why did you come to my fights?” Marc fluttered his eyelashes, his ego clearly loving the attention.

“I wanted to see what I was up against.”

Marc looked disappointed, and Jorge felt the blood return to his hand.

And then the penny dropped.

“You thought I was flirting with you.” Jorge hung his head, he hadn’t meant to give Marc that impression, but Marc was a hard guy to dislike.

“I’d heard of the rumours and…” Marc trailed off as Jorge blushed, the rumours about his love life, and more specifically the gender of his lovers, was something that had been going on for years.

“They’re true.” Jorge felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and Marc’s grin shone out.

Marc tried to hug him, but the IV line wasn’t long enough, and he winced in pain before lying back in bed.

“How’s your head?”

“I think it might need kissed better.” Marc’s grin was devilish, and Jorge leant in for a kiss, both of them blushing as he gently placed his lips over Marc’s bandage.

“I’ve got to stay awake for twenty-four hours to make sure that there’s no serious damage.”

“Want some company?” Jorge gave his hand a squeeze, sure that he looked like a teenager in love.

“I’d like that.”

“Cheesy movies and pizza?”

“You read my mind.” Marc let out a groan that could only be described as pornographic, and Jorge’s mind flashed up an image of what Marc would be like in bed.

“And when you get out of here, I’ll take you on a proper date.”

Jorge leant in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips that set his soul on fire.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jorge leant back against the rough brick wall, admiring the view of Marc’s muscles rippling as he pounded at a punching bag, the sweat making him look like he’d been oiled up.

Marc paused, fumbling to take a drink from his water bottle with his gloves, and Jorge couldn’t help but snort in laughter at the fact that Marc was so clumsy when he wasn’t focusing.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Always.” Jorge looked around, but the place was long since empty, and here, in the gym of his main rival, was the last place that anyone would expect to see him.

No-one knew about their relationship, no-one apart from Marc’s family, and Jorge was happy to keep it that way for now.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Jorge stepped closer, his eyes locked on Marc’s beautiful lips, but he froze when the door rattled in the wind.

“Lock the door.” Marc nodded in the direction of it, as though Jorge might have forgotten how he got into the gym.

Jorge rushed to make sure it was locked, and when he turned back, Marc had managed to get his gloves off, frantically unwrapping the tape from his hands.

“Let me help you.” Jorge leant in for a kiss, the taste of sweat stinging at his lips and adding to the excitement.

He reached down to grab at Marc’s rear, making him growl as he lifted him up, and Marc wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his hard cock against him.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in the showers,” Marc whispered, and Jorge let out a groan, a noise of pure lust that had Marc grinning. He would do anything to see Marc smile.

Stumbling to the changing room, the kisses got increasingly sloppy as Marc’s hard cock pressed against his abs, Marc practically vibrating with excitement as Jorge sat him down on the cool tiled floor.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Marc dragged his eyes over him, and then he hit the button for the water, cackling in laughter as Jorge got soaked, his t-shirt clinging to his skin and showing off all his muscles.

“You could have just told me to undress.” Jorge stripped off his wet t-shirt, before slicking back his hair, hoping that he looked sexy while doing it, and from the way that Marc bit at his lip, he was clearly successful.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Marc winked at him, and he rushed to strip out of his shorts, letting Jorge see exactly how turned on he was.

“You’re evil.” Jorge snapped the wet elastic of his boxers before pulling them down, glad he’d worn jogging bottoms instead of skinny jeans tonight.

“You love me really.”

Jorge froze, neither of them had worked up the courage to say those three little words, and from the way that Marc was looking at him with wide eyes, he’d realised what he’d said.

“I do... I mean, I love you.” Jorge felt the confidence drain from his body, the water slapping him in the face as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“I love you too.” Marc’s smile shone out as he pulled Jorge into a messy kiss, the water splashing into their mouths as they both gasped for air.

Jorge reached down to wrap his hand around their hard cocks, his fingers just big enough to surround both of them. He took a breath, burying his face against Marc’s shoulder as he felt Marc’s silky soft cock against his own, Marc thrusting gently into his hand as he kissed the side of his neck.

“I want you.”

That was all it took to have Jorge pumping his hand fast as Marc nipped and licked at his shoulder, the water running down his back and making him gasp in pleasure.

Marc moaning into his ear was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard, and he looked up to see Marc with his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth hanging open, gasping as he rushed towards a spectacular climax.

Jorge felt his muscles tense, and he slowed the pace so that he could last longer.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

He wished that he could take a photo of Marc with his guards down, his body a work of art as his head fell back against the tiles, his chest heaving as he begged for more.

Consumed by pleasure, Marc mumbled something that sounded like more, biting on his lip as he gasped for air, and Jorge could feel his cock twitching against his own, his body trembling as he came.

Jorge slumped over Marc as his body tensed, his hand clenched tight around them as he stroked Marc through the aftershocks, every gasp and moan that fell from his lips adding to the rush of his climax.

“That was the best hand job of my life.” Marc smiled, wiping the water from his eyes before cuddling in against Jorge’s shoulder.

Jorge kissed his forehead, holding him close as he switched the water off, both of them shivering.

“I think you’ll have to warm me up in bed.” Marc bit at his lip, his cock already hard again.

“As long as I can borrow some dry clothes.”

“Deal.” Marc stroked the side of Jorge’s face, fluttering his eyelashes as he leant in for a kiss.

And then someone spoke.

“Can I lock up now?” Alex’s voice echoed around the supposedly empty gym, and Marc grimaced as Jorge looked at him in fright.

“Quick, get dressed,” Marc whispered, and he pushed Jorge in the direction of the lockers, ignoring the wet clothes left in the shower.

They pulled on joggers and hoodies with such speed that they were almost dry by the time they were dressed.

The creak of the door gave them warning of Alex approaching, and he looked relieved to see that they were both dressed.

“I was studying, and I didn’t see the time.”

“It’s okay, we were just… finishing.”

Jorge snorted in laughter, and Marc couldn’t keep his giggles in, Alex blushing as he fidgeted on the spot.

“Can you do me a favour?” Alex fidgeted with the cuffs of his hoodie, looking even younger in the baggy clothing.

“Sure.”

“Go back to Jorge’s place so I can get some sleep.”

Marc compressed his lips as Jorge froze in horror, thinking back to all the times Alex must have heard them.

“We can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
